My Sky
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Awan begitu membenci langit yang lebih besar daripadanya. Awan terlalu ringan sampai-sampai bisa ditiup angin. Awan selalu kalah dengan Langit." Tutur Hibari—jikalau ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan 'benci'; itulah Awan yang 'mencintai' Langitnya. D18. Dino x Hibari. BL. RnR?


**My Sky**

**Pairing : D18 (Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyouya)**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman REBORN! (c) Akira Amano. FF by me.**

**Warnings : BL. A little bit OOC. Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu membenci pria dengan rambut pirang dan senyum bodoh di sana.

Pemuda itu benar-benar membencinya.

Membutuhkannya pun _tidak._

Ia benar-benar sebal dengannya.

Percayalah; _Hibari Kyouya membenci Dino Cavallone lebih dari apa pun._

"Ayolah, Kyouya~ Hanya _sparing_ sedikit, tidak akan membunuh, 'kan?"pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Senyum manisnya—yang dirasa Hibari sangat bodoh—terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya, kesal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh _sparing_—lebih-lebih denganmu, Haneuma."

"Supaya kau lebih ku—"

_'DUAK!'_

_'TRAK!'_

Dua benda beradu. Tonfa dan cambuk panjang saling menimbulkan suara. Itu Hibari Kyouya yang menyerang Dino menggunakan tonfanya dan ditahan dengan cambuk Dino.

Mata mereka bertemu—raven obsidian dan coklat indah.

Kilatan tajam di antara keduanya.

"Lebih apa? _'Kuat'_? Aku memang _sudah kuat_, Haneuma." Kata Hibari dingin. Ia paling benci saat orang memandang rendah dirinya, mengatainya lemah. Dia adalah karnivora. Binatang buas. Monster. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggapnya 'lemah'—walaupun itu adalah Boss Mafioso nomor tiga paling berpengaruh di sleuruh Italia.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau _kuat_. Aku tahu itu—lebih dari Reborn sekalipun. Percayalah. Hanya saja; _banyak _yang _lebih kuat dari dirimu_, Kyouya." Mata Dino berkilat. Ia serius. Dunia mafia kuat. Dan Hibari hanya pemuda SMP berusia limabelas tahun dengan kemampuan bertempur luar biasa—namun tak cukup bila dibandingkan dengan mafia-mafia kelas kakap di Italia.

Dino mengerti hal ini, dan dia tulus ingin menjadi tutor yang berhasil menjadikan muridnya seorang mafia hebat.

Mata mereka saling pandang, cukup lama sampai-sampai tidak ada yang berkedip.

Hibari membenci itu.

"Satu kali." Dari bibirnya terucap kata.

"Eh?"

"Satu kali _sparing_—untuk hari ini dan selesai."

Dino tersenyum senang, "Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Aku membencinya._**

_Satu hal itu yang kuyakini._

_Namun tak kuasa._

_Aku kalah lagi._

_Mengapa?_

_Aku sekuat ini._

_Masih kalah._

_Aku benci._

_Aku membencimu, lawan._

_Dino Cavallone, aku benci._

_Namun tiap detik bersama,_

_Tak kuasa hati._

_Senyummu indah._

_Suaramu menyejukkan batin._

_Iris coklat menggoda._

_Pribadi menawan seluru pikir._

_Kau bersamaku selamanya_

_Kesendirian tak lagi menemani_

_Aku awan_

_Kamu langit_

_Langit memeluk awan_

_Kemanapun awan pergi_

_Langit akan menemukan_

_Aku tak kuasa berlari_

_Kabur tak kenal arah_

_Kamu selalu mengawasi_

_Aku tak bisa menang_

_Karena kamu langit_

_Aku hanya awan_

_Dan karena awan mencintai langit_

_Iya, 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tahukah kamu, Langit?"Hibari membuka percakapan. Sparing sudah selesai. Dengan hasil sejelas tulisan hitam di atas kertas putih; Hibari kalah—_lagi._

Dino mengelus pelan rambut sehitam malam milik Hibari yang kini tidur dalam pangkuannya, "Apakah itu, Awan?"

"Aku membencimu," kata pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan SMP Namimori. Dino shock bukan main.

"Jahatnya!"

"Awan begitu membenci langit yang lebih besar daripadanya. Awan terlalu ringan sampai-sampai bisa ditiup angin. Awan selalu kalah dengan Langit." Tutur Hibari. Dino cukup lama tertegun karena ia tidak suka kalah dan ia berbicara blak-blakan tentang kekalahan_nya_—walau dengan bahasa puitis seperti itu (itu tidak aneh. Hibari membaca banyak buku dan ia suka literatur dan bahasa—favoritnya adalah puisi.)

"Dan tahukah kau, Langit?"

Dino bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan cercaan lain atau hal-hal puitis lain yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu. Ia tetap mengelus rambut halus Hibari selembut mungkin.

Hibari tersenyum.

"Awan mencintai Langit—dan Langit akan selalu mendekap Awan. Tahukah kau?" katanya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati belaian yang diberikan oleh Dino padanya—keseharian mereka selesai sparing.

"Eh?"

Hibari Kyouya tersenyum, "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali, Haneuma."

Pria berambut pirang dengan tattoo kuda api da tengkorak di leher dan tangannya itu terkekeh pelan, panggilan 'Haneuma' terlontar dari bibir Hibari; yang berarti ia tak bisa diminta untuk mengulang pernyataannya.

"Dan Langit pun mencintai Awannya, Kyouya~"

"Yah, kau 'Langitku', maka kau harus mencintai 'Awanmu'. Kalau tidak, lihat saja—_kamikorosu_!"

Dan Dino pun tertawa sembari mengacak pelan rambut hitam Hibari dan memberinya kecupan manis di dahinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak, **gue** gatau **gue nulis apaan**. **Jadi** tolong jangan tatap **gue seperti itu**. **Serius**. LOL **Gue kurang asupan dari Mbak **Ciocarlie**. Terus... Jadi kan Mbak **Harumo** nge-_tweet_ gue berabad" yang lalu (yang sayangnya baru gue buka karena gue sibuk kerja dan ga pernah buka twitter untuk berpuluh" abad **#dor**) dan katanya **D18 menipis**, terus gue kepikiran ide ga jelas ini dan terlanjur mengetiknya dan semoga dia seneng—**ya, semoga, mengingat cerita ini plotless banget****_. _**Oh! Dan gue _prefer_ ke 'Cavallone' daripada 'Chiavarone'. Gue dari dulu lebih nyaman pake ini. :3

Dan ini **FF comeback **gue setelah **bermilenium" tahun **ga ke sini ahahaha!** #disepak **jadi mohon maklum kalo _feels_-nya ga nyampe ke pembaca **#pret**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? :3**


End file.
